1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control valve structure for an oxygen machine, and more particularly to a pair of valve rods activated by a disc of a motor to control air passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional oxygen maker on the market uses an air compressor to suck air and to filter the air in the compressor before providing it to a user. The basic design is to suck air from outside into the compressor, and then filter the air to produce oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,260 discloses a pair of electromagnetic valves of an air inlet control valve to control two pistons in the control valve to move in sequence so that air flows in and out in a circle status.
However, should any of the electromagnetic valves is not functioning, the air flow in sequence is broken and air flow is out of control, thus oxygen can not be produced properly.